dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Felecia Angelle
|birthplace = Lafayette, Louisiana, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2013-present |status = Active |website = Felecia Angelle }}Felecia Angelle (born July 27, 1986) is an American voice actress and ADR director affiliated with FUNimation Entertainment. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. Angelle is best known as the voice of Hana Oshiroi from Ben-To, the anime voice of Aoi Asahina from the Danganronpa series, Alex Benedetto from Gangsta, Miu Osawa from Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero, Emi Yusa from The Devil Is a Part-Timer! and Asuka Watarai from We Without Wings. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''B't X'' (1996) - Children (eps. 1, 4, 11, 25), Crowd (ep. 1), Main Square Crowd (ep. 1), Science Crowd (ep. 1), Street Crowd (ep. 1), Female Doctor (ep. 2), Female Scientist (ep. 17), Crowd (eps. 23-24), Soldiers (ep. 24-25) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Eriya (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Perona, Yoko (ep. 318), Ghost (ep. 349), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Coco, Coco (Edolas), Dark Fairy Tail Wizard, Fairy Tail Wizard, Red Hood Wizard (eps. 54-55), Additional Voices *''Juden Chan'' (2009) - Iono Tomonaga *''Gosick'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Rio: Rainbow Gate!'' (2011) - Jane (ep. 1) *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Kotake (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Lynne *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Suno (ep. 163) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Tōru Hagakure *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Tetia, Cat A (ep. 56), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Yumina Ernea Belfast *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017-present) - Georgie Saikawa *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Yuki, Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Feimei Li (ep. 19) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018-present) - Chieko (ep. 6) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Kohaku *''The Quintessential Quintuplets'' (2019) - Miku Nakano *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Perona Anime Films *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Sakura Suzuhara, Additional Voices *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Bunko *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Toru Hagakure *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Perona Voice Director *Attack on Titan: Junior High External Links *Felecia Angelle at the Internet Movie Database *Felecia Angelle at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles